The present invention relates to coated surfaces designed to catalytically remove food and other cooking residues through application to the oven of the cooking device or the like. To effectively perform catalytic action on the coated surfaces using an oxidation catalyst, sufficient contact between the catalyst and oxygen (air) is required. However, it is difficult to simultaneously provide, for the surfaces, thereof abrasion resistance as well as surface characteristics such as hardness or the like, and catalytic effect. The amount of the residues scattered on the inner walls of the cooking device oven is beyond the catalytic capacity during the real cooking operation. The surfaces are covered with the residues in a short time, thus immediately deteriorating the catalytic effect.
The temperatures of the oven inner faces of the cooking devices are approximately 200.degree. to 300.degree. C. The reaction between the oxidation cataylst and organic residues is likely to cause oxidation.dehydrogenation reaction, instead of complete oxidation reaction, to make the organic matter carbonaceous, which is difficult to clean off. The present inventors have considered that the conventional cleaning, coating technique primarily using the oxidation catalyst is not practical. Since the cooking residues such as fatty acids or the like ordinarily have boiling points of approximately 200.degree. to 300.degree. C., for skilful use of evaporation and furthermore the gasification through decomposition of these compounds into compounds each having a boiling point less than 200.degree. to 300.degree. C. will serve to effectively clean the cooking residues. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide catalysts for the removal of such residues along the lines discussed above.